


Late night struggles (and beers)

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Sara wakes up from a nightmare and realizes that she isn't the only one having a rough night.





	Late night struggles (and beers)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> Happy birthdayyy Kattee!  
> I had to add a little bit of angst and fluff together to write this but i promise happy ending because it's your bdayy! <3 
> 
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

_She was clutching his arm as she stood on her tip-toes; cold lips pressed against his hot ones._

_Funny thing is that she thought his lips would be cold; ice cold just like the rays of his cold gun._

_But they were hot; burning hot against her and for a moment everything silenced. The noise, the humming of the Oculus Wellspring…_

_She felt only his lips on hers and the steady beating of his heart. It was so bittersweet. Something that she wanted for longer than she would admit and now that it was finally happening…_

_She held back tears as she lifted her eyes to connect with his._

_“Goodbye”_

_“I’m sorry”_

_She couldn’t say it out loud._

_The pain was overwhelming; spreading from her lips all the way to end of her toes and fingers._

_So she turned away; grabbed Mick and left._

_“I’m so sorry.” She wanted to say. But she couldn’t._

She jolted up; grasping for air with a strangled breath. She put her hands in her eyes noticing the tears there.

Sara was used to it by now. Years with the nightmares torturing her every single night. Sometimes it was her past and sometimes it was that day.

She would hear the sound of the explosion; she would see the Vanishing Pointing blowing up in front of her eyes.

And then she turned and she saw _him_.  Lying on his back next to her in their bed on the Waverider; mouth parted and a hand reaching out for her.

Sara felt herself smile at the sight but realized that she wasn’t going to sleep anymore, at least for a while.

So she slowly slid out of bed and fastened her robe, before the door opened and she walked out of the room.

Sara thought of going to the training room to blow off some steam but she knew that she would have to shower afterwards and the sound would wake up Leonard for sure. She turned towards the kitchen; walking over the fridge and grabbing a bottle of mineral water. And then her eyebrows furrowed as she realized that this whole time Mick and Ray had been sitting on the table, beers in their hands.

“What the hell are you doing?” She hissed but did nothing to show them that she was pissed.

“What do you think we’re doing? Getting drunk.” Mick said and then looked at the beer Ray held. “Well I am, he is drinking alchol-free.” His tone was mocking and both Sara and Ray knew how he felt about almost anything that was alcohol-free.

“He better.” Sara warned as she sat crossed legged in a chair across from them. “Why are you up anyway, Ray?” The man gave Mick a puppy-eye look; an indication that he really didn’t wanna answer.

So Mick did.

“Stein’s daughter has gotten so big that he can’t fit into the bed!” Mick exclaimed with a laugh and Sara felt sympathy for Ray. The beds on the Waverider weren’t designed for two… Let alone _four_.

“She is having twins, Mick and the beds aren’t that spacious if you have noticed.” She turned to Ray. “Maybe you can just ask Gideon to fabricate you a real bed if she can.”

“No, don’t worry about it. It’s just for a few more days and then we’re back in Central for good.” Ray answered with a smile. He and Lily both were ecstatic about the twins’ arrivals and he had agreed to stay on the Waverider until she was a week before her due date, before going to settle on Central City for good. “Besides, now is the best time to bond with Mick!”

“Speaking of… why aren’t you in bed? As far as I know Amaya isn’t pregnant? …Or is she?” Mick almost choked on his beer. “Okay got it… Not pregnant.”

“It’s just one of these nights, Blondie… Where I just can’t sleep. Too much shit going on in my head.” They shared an understanding look… Sara knew what he was going through… Even after they fixed time and got Leonard back and even after all these years… The nightmares were still there.

“I get it.”  She responded and Mick knew that shit like that was bothering her too. Sometimes Snart but he  was a master at masking his pain and he had a feeling that only Sara had seen how he really felt after everything… His own nightmares and demons.

Amaya had told him not to hide from her, but his darkness sometimes was a little too much… so instead he chose to leave her in the dark- the light…

“But you have to let her in Mick.” Sara told him softly. “What you two have is so much stronger than all your flaws and mistakes. Leonard saw past mine and I saw past his and that’s what love is.”

Mick sighed.

“Fine…” He stood up and threw his beer on the trash. He turned to Sara. “But you are taking him back to his room.”  

Ray had fallen asleep on the table. _Great_.

“Night Blondie!”

Sara groaned as Ray started to softly snore.

 

After leaving Ray on Nate’s room; a late night surprise the man really didn’t appreciate, she headed back to her and Leonard’s room where the man was still fast asleep. The latest mission must have tired him a lot more than he had thought because usually Leonard always knew when Sara wasn’t next to him.

But now she was glad.

The nightmare was still replaying on the back of her head as she lied back next to Leonard and pulled him close… but if the nightmares were the price to pay to have him back, it was more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of Lily being pregnant with twins because Ray actually has an identical twin brother which we only heard about once on Legends!


End file.
